<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’ll Find My Way by ritapitasunshine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278342">I’ll Find My Way</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritapitasunshine/pseuds/ritapitasunshine'>ritapitasunshine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DAGames - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abroad, F/M, Love, Romance, jni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:27:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritapitasunshine/pseuds/ritapitasunshine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rita is going to college in a completely new place. She starts to feel overwhelmed but then someone comes and helps her. What goes on next?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boyfriend/Girlfriend</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I’ll Find My Way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was standing alone in the orientation area. There was so much talking and so much going on. I kept looking around. This made me super nervous. </p><p>I saw a girl come up to me. “Sweetie are you okay? I’m Bowsette. I’m one of the orientation leaders here. Are you one of my members?” </p><p>I couldn’t say anything. I just stood there silent. She looked at my lanyard and smiled. “I know him. Here. Hey, Will. Are you receiving? Over.”</p><p>Will picked up his walkie-talkie. “Go ahead, Bowsette.” He said. Then he went on. “I’m missing a student by the name of Rita Pita. Have you seen her?” He asked into the walkie-talkie. </p><p>“Yes! She’s with me. Where are you?” She asked. “I’m by the stage.” Will replied. “Aha. Found you. Alright. I’m heading your way now.” She turns to me. “Let’s get you over there sweetie.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>